Tony is Jealous
by Suckerforavengers
Summary: We're all familiar with the 'May's abusive boyfriend' trope but i wanted to start a 'May's nice boyfriend' where Peter meets May's new nice boyfriend and hangs out with him. Tony feels replaced and jealousy ensues...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mr. Stark," said Peter, tossing his backpack on the counter.

Tony looked up from what he was working on, "Hey, kid. How was school today?"

"It was fine," Peter shrugged, taking out his notebook.

Tony braced himself for a full-blown rant like any other day, however was surprised when he was met with silence. Tony frowned, leaving his work behind to sit next to the troublesome teen.

"Okay, kid. Spill," Tony ordered, his eyes glued to Peter.

"Wha- huh? What do you mean Mr. Stark?" Peter replied, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Pete. I know something's on your mind. Is it another villain, did you break the suit? No wait, don't tell me you-"

"May's got a boyfriend," Peter blurted, a blush creeping up his neck.

"May has… a boyfriend?" Tony repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Peter nodded.

"Okay. May has a boyfriend. What's the problem? Did he hurt you, is he annoying you? I'm sure your aunt would understand if-" Tony asked, his eyes widening as he thought of all the, possibly, worst scenarios that could've happened.

"No, no. I haven't met him, yet. Uh, that's the thing. I- uh. I'm just nervous, okay. After Ben died, it was just May and I, you know. So it's kind of weird, but I don't know. May looks so happy and I just don't want to make a bad impression on him…" Peter rambled, slowing down as he caught Tony's look of relief.

Peter swatted Tony's arm, "Hey! I'm serious. This could go really bad."

Tony shook his head as he laughed, " Seriously, kid? I thought somebody was hurting you or something. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll like you,"

Peter hid his face behind his hands, " You only say that cause you like me," he said, voice muffled.

"No, Pete. I'm saying this cause I know you. You've managed to wrap Pepper around your finger, I'm sure you could charm anybody at this point," Tony assured, ruffling Peter's hair.

"When are you meeting him?" Tony asked, getting up to pour himself some coffee.

"After a few hours. We're having him over for dinner," Peter replied.

"Well we have an hour or so to kill, I guess. What do you want to work on?"

"Well, I did have a few ideas for the suit…"

5 hours later

Tony was in the same position Peter had left him, working on some upgrades. As he looked at the blueprints for the new ideas the kid wanted to incorporate into his Spider-man suit, Tony began thinking about him. He reached for his phone to call him, wondering how the 'meeting' went. The phone kept ringing, and Tony was about to cancel the call when Peter finally picked up.

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter answered in, what seemed, a happy tone.

"Hey, kid. How'd the meeting thing go?"

"Oh, you mean David. Oh my god Mr. Stark. He's like the coolest person ever!" Peter replied with enthusiasm.

Tony felt a twinge of jealousy shoot up, but he ignored it and replied, "so I'll assume everything went smoothly?"

"Yup! Honestly, Mr. Stark, you really have to meet him. He's so funny, I think we were just laughing the entire time!" Tony could practically hear Peter's grin from where he was.

"Cool, kid. I'm sure we will," Tony managed to say without coming off jealous, " you're still coming tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, actually Mr. Stark. I was going to ask you if we could reschedule, because David and I are going to see a movie tomorrow?" Peter asked, hoping it wouldn't bother Tony.

"…Yeah, sure, kid. Of course. How about we do it on the weekend?" Tony replied, shocked and slightly hurt.

"Sounds perfect Mr. Stark! Turns out David is a Star Wars fan, so we're going to watch the new one tomorrow. Guess I can finally stop bothering you with my fanboying. Anyways, gotta go. See you soon, bye!"

"Bye, Peter," Tony muttered.

Tony glared at the wall in front of him. Him, jealous? No, of course not. His kid just ditched him for a random guy. No, he wasn't jealous at all. He just needs to make sure that that David guy isn't the coolest anymore. What does David have that he doesn't.

'I'm a billionaire, I can literally get anything for the kid. God, and that little shit 'David' also likes those damned movies. Damn, Peter's going to stop his cute ramblings now. And does that mean Star Wars movie night is cancelled? I knew I should've payed attention to them.'

"Hope you're not overthinking too much, Tony," a voice said from behind.

Tony turned to see Pepper leaning on the door, "Since when have you been here?" Tony grumbled.

"Long enough to know what you're thinking," Pepper laughed, walking over to kiss his cheek, "Don't worry Tony. The kid would never replace you. He loves you too much."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't seem like it, cause right now, 'David is the coolest guy ever' and he like those nerdy movies," Tony replied in a mocking voice.

Pepper laughed, shaking her head, "Never thought you'd get jealous over this. He's your kid, Tony. Everybody knows that,"

"Except David. He doesn't know that," Tony muttered, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Believe me, with Peter's rambling, that David guy will know, maybe already does, " Pepper said, as she headed outside the lab to go to bed.

"Nope, he'll know cause I'm going to tell him personally tomorrow," Tony said, speaking to nobody in particular.

Iron-dad: activated.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Tony made sure everything was going according to his plan. He was going to pick up Peter from school in his flashiest car, head to the kid's apartment and meet that 'David' guy before he goes with Peter to the movies.

He arrived in front of the school a few minutes after the bell had rung and waited impatiently to surprise Peter and make sure he gets the title of 'coolest guy ever.'

Suddenly, a random teen knocked on his car's window. Tony rolled the window down and immediately recognized him.

"Uh-Hi Mr. Stark, sir. I'm Ned-" Ned said before getting cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, You're Ted, Peter's friend, right?" Tony asked, looking behind the teen in hope that Peter may be with him.

"Ned, yeah. I-uh was just letting you know- I mean, if you're here for Peter, he's not here," Ned explained, trying hard to stop his stammering.

"What do you mean, not here. Is he sick? Did he skip school to go out as Spider-man? I swear to god if-"

"No, no, Mr. Stark. Peter came to school today but he already left. David picked him up," Ned said as he watched Tony's reaction.

"I see…Okay, do you know where they're heading?" Tony asked.

"Uh- yeah. He was talking about watching a movie or something-" Ned began to explain but Tony had already started the engine and drove off with a quick, "Thanks, Fred!"

So, his plan had already gone wrong. However, Tony would not give up yet. David has upped his game and so should Tony. He'll just have to surprise him later, when he comes back.

A few hours later, David and Peter left the theatre, theorizing and analyzing every scene that occurred in the movie. They were so deep in their own conversation they didn't realize Tony Stark sitting on the couch when they entered the apartment. Tony coughed, trying to get their attention.

It was like it all happened in slow motion, Tony was finally going to see the face that stole his kid from him in less than a day. David turned his head towards the sound of the cough and Tony finally got a view of his face. It was quite anti-climactic because David looked like a regular man. In Tony's mind, David should've looked like the typical villain, or should've had a weird vibe to him, but no. David looked like a regular man and that bummed Tony out.

"Mr. Stark," Peter exclaimed as his eyes widened, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to visit my personal and favorite intern every now and then?" Tony asked.

"We saw each other yesterday, Mr. Stark" Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide the laugh on his face.

Tony felt his heart melt at the kid's grin, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tony asked as he nodded his head towards David.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. David, uh, this Tony Stark, my uh-boss. Mr. Stark, this is David. David Henderson," Peter replied nervously, glancing between them.

Boss? That's what he was?

David extended a hand, "Nice to meet you, Stark,"

Tony, against his will of course, shook the man's hand, "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Peter has told me all about you," Tony said, almost gritting his teeth.

David turned to face Peter, "And you!" he yelled.

For a second, Tony thought this was it. This is the part where David gets angry for no apparent reason and Peter starts hating him and Tony will be renamed as the 'coolest guy ever.'

However, Tony's dreams were shattered when David broke out into a grin and slung his arm around Peter, "You never told me you were Tony Stark's personal intern. That's awesome, Peter!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the arm around Peter and the way David ruffled the kid's hair with pride. No, not jealous. Not at all.

Peter blushed deep red, "I told you that I worked for him," Peter replied, shooting a smile at Tony which erased all the jealousy he had felt.

"Come on, Peter. Working isn't the same as being mentored by the genius himself," David exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Great. The thief, yes that's David's name now, is a fan of Tony's work, which will also work against all the plans he was making.

"I see you have introduced each other. Great, now let's eat," May suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

They sat down, eating quietly when Tony broke the uncomfortable silence, "So, Henderson, what do you do?"

"Call me David. I'm a pediatrician. It's how I met May, actually. We work in the same hospital," David answered, giving May a soft smile.

"But in his free time, he volunteers to help the homeless," May added with pride.

David blushed as he averted his haze to his food, "It's nothing, really. I just enjoy helping people,"

Peter looked at him in surprise, "You didn't mention that, yesterday. Man, that's so cool! Do you think you could take me with you sometime?" he asked, already giving his aunt his puppy eyes.

"Of course Pete! As long as May is okay with it?" David said, looking at May with his own puppy eyes.

May laughed at their antics, "Yes, yes. You can go,"

Peter grinned as David gave him a high-five.

Tony watched as the whole scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Ah shit. David is like the embodiment of a nice person. This was going to be so much harder than he thought. Looking at Peter, Tony felt his heart sink at the look the kid was giving David. How could he ever win Pete, now? And why was David calling him Pete. Only Tony was allowed to do that. It was Tony's thing. He felt like a kicked puppy right now, and was pretty sure he looked like one too. No, no, this wasn't happening.

"How about you, Stark? Any hobby of yours?" David asked in a polite manner. He was such a gentleman, no wonder everybody liked him.

Tony opened his mouth to answer when Peter suddenly blurted, "Mr. Stark is the greatest mechanic you'll ever meet, David. He helps me build robots and once we assembled an entire car together. It was a lot of fun. He's obviously incredibly smart, so he always helps me when I'm having trouble with my homework"

Tony felt like he was on top of the world, giving Peter a side hug. "Ah, stop it, Peter. You're inflating my ego and I don't need it to be any bigger."

When really, Tony was craving for more attention from Peter.

They all laughed and the night went on. Eventually, Tony left, wishing them all a good night. However, he barely slept at all. He kept thinking about the way Peter and David interact. It just made him so mad and he felt like punching that guy's perfect grin. How dare he think he could steal Pete from him. Then at exactly 4:09 A.M, Tony frowned.

'How come I'm Mr. Stark, but he's David.'


End file.
